Mysteroius Ways
by Addicted2StarWars
Summary: Obidala fic. He is suppose to protect her but in his own mistake came a wonderful discovery.


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars and I'm not making any money off of it either.

A/N: This is just something I though up. It's my very first Obidala fic so please don't be too hard on me.

**Mysterious Ways**

Obi-wan hadn't left her side yet. She had been out for nearly three days. He felt guilty even though really there was nothing he could've done. She had been knocked off her balance and fell off the balcony and into the lake.

Obi-wan wasn't originally assigned to this particular mission. It had originally belonged to Anakin Skywalker, his apprentice. However, the Senator had expressed clearly that Padawan Skywalker made her feel uneasy, and she requested, that if the Council permitted, a new Jedi Knight be assigned to her.

Obi-wan had been happy to accept. He hadn't seen the former Queen in six years, since they parted ways on Naboo. It was unfortunate that attempts on her life had brought them together. Then again the Force works in mysterious ways.

"Hmmm." She made a noise.

She had sighed many times and made small noised, all of which he heard. He didn't know _when_ it had happened but he knew it had. He was in love with her.

The week they had spent together had allowed him to grow attached. But until he saw her fall, he hadn't known it.

Obi-wan closed his eyes and saw it replay:

He had been standing on the balcony when she walked out. Dressed even more beautifully than usual, in his opinion.

She wore a soft yellow sun dress. She had a single daisy tucked behind her left ear. Her lips the perfect shade of pink

She had walked up beside him but looked out toward the lake. "I miss being here."

"Naboo is a beautiful planet, it's very understandable." Obi-wan replied, turning to face her.

"My family is here. My best memories are here. And somehow I keep returning to Corusant."

"I can only imagine how hard it must be."

She looked into those blue orbs and felt she could get lost in them. "I don't want to go back. I wish things could stay exactly the way they are now."

Even though her statement confused him, it didn't show. "Is everything okay?"

"I have a problem, Obi-wan."

Obi-wan was about to ask what it could be, but was distracted when the Force sent him a warning. He quickly drew his lightsaber and had it ignited. He was just in time to block two blaster bolts headed in her direction.

That when they showed up. Two unskilled and unfortunate bounty hunters. He had been trying to protect her. He had been so focused that when he moved to avoid a bolt he left a small hole in his defense.

The shorter one in dark green had bumped into her while trying to get a good aim at him. He had hit her hard enough to force her over the balcony's railing.

He had heard her shout his name just as he cut down the bounty hunter in maroon. His heart sank. He struck down the second not two seconds later.

The balcony had been low but that was the problem. Obi-wan was quick to find her. He jumped in and the water cam to his under arms.

He ducked under the water and saw her drifting in the water. She he pulled her out he had seen the cut on her forehead. He let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding when he was sure she was still breathing.

He had brought her in the house and laid her on the sofa. He had fetched the healer as the handmaidens changed her out of the wet clothes.

Obi-wan opened his eyes. She had been on the sofa ever since. The healer said she should be fine but they would just have to wait and see. So, for three days he had been waiting. And only today did he realized his love for the woman that lay before him.

He had been thinking back at all the comments she had made. _Could they have been little hints_? He knew it was wrong but it somehow felt right.

He looked at her. She looked as if she could've been asleep. Her small body, covered in a blanket to try to keep her warm. Obi-wan had tried a few healing techniques he knew but that was of little help to her.

He saw the bandage on her forehead. He felt guilt come back again. _Maybe I could've taken the fight further away from her. Maybe I could've been faster_. He could almost instantly hear Qui-Gon tell him to focus on the now.

Obi-wan tucked one of her chestnut curls behind her ear. He got out of the chair he had been sitting in and sat on the floor next to the sofa.

"Padme, please wake up. I need to talk to you. I've discovered something that I want to share with you. It's not really a discovery, but a realization. _You_ are the only person I can tell. But I need you to be awake.

"Padme, I don't have many close friends outside the Order, but you are the closest. If the Force is saying this is your rime to go then I'll accept it. But that doesn't mean I'll be okay with it."

Obi-wan walked outside and felt a burning sensation at the back of his eyes. He stood on the same balcony he had three days ago.

Sabè poked her head outside the doors. "Master Kenobi, food is ready for evening meal."

"No thank you, Sabè. I'm not hungry."

"Master Kenobi, please forgive my forwardness, but I know Milady. And she would demand that you eat something. She would not want you starving yourself on her account."

"I am not 'starving' myself, as you so eloquently put it. A Jedi trains his body to go days with out food."

"I do understand that, Master Kenobi. I just know that Padme wouldn't was you to be testing your abilities now. With that Sabè left him alone outside.

It was the fifth day. Sabè had finally convinced him to eat something. But she couldn't get him to eat in the galley.

He stayed in the common room most of the time. Only leaving to stretch his legs or go to the refresher unit.

He had walked outside to stretch like he did every few hours. He had heard the footsteps behind him and figured it was Sabè coming to inform him midday meal was ready. That's why the voice he heard took him by surprise.

"Force, Obi-wan! You scared me!"

Obi-wan spun around at the sound of her voice. "What are you doing out here? You should be lying down."

She ignored him. She put her hand to the bandage on her face. "How long was I out?"

He looked down as a sad expression covered his face. His blue eyes became clouded with grey, almost as the sky does during a thunder storm. "Five days."

She decided to change the subject. "You said you needed to tell me something."

Obi-wan panicked for a second, he wasn't sure if he had heard him. "It can wait. You need to call your parents to let them know you're okay."

"I will, just as soon as you tell me what you needed to tell me. I mean it had to be important if you wanted to wake me up out of a coma." She said jokingly trying to lighten the mood.

"It's not funny, Padme! You scared me."

"I'm sorry, Obi-wan. I was just playing."

"I was worried Padme. I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you. The last five days have been the longest in my entire life."

She was stunned. Did she hear right? "You love me?" She took a few steps toward him.

"Padme, if you wish I will resign my assignment and have another Jedi come and protect you."

"No!" She practically demanded. "No, I don't want another Jedi." She came up beside him and placed her hand on his arm. She looked up at him with large hopeful eyes. "I said I thought I had a problem."

He nodded knowing to what she was referring to.

"My 'problem' was that I wanted something, I thought I couldn't have." A smile came to her face. She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. "Obi-wan, I love you too!"

The End


End file.
